Find $x$ if
\[3 \arctan \frac{1}{4} + \arctan \frac{1}{20} + \arctan \frac{1}{x} = \frac{\pi}{4}.\]
Solution: Note that $\arctan \frac{1}{4}$ is the argument of $4 + i,$ $\arctan \frac{1}{20}$ is the argument of $20 + i,$ and $\arctan x$ is the argument of $x + i.$  Therefore, $3 \arctan \frac{1}{4} + \arctan \frac{1}{20} + \arctan \frac{1}{x}$ is the argument of
\begin{align*}
(4 + i)^3 (20 + i)(x + i) &= (52 + 47i)(20 + i)(x + i) \\
&= (993 + 992i)(x + i) \\
&= (993x - 992) + (993 + 992x) i.
\end{align*}But this argument is also $\frac{\pi}{4},$ which is the argument of $1 + i.$  Thus, we want the real and imaginary parts to be equal:
\[993x - 992 = 993 + 992x.\]Solving, find $x = \boxed{1985}.$